Badward
by Meganlucy
Summary: Just a little story which I wrote for a contest. "What if Edward didn't hold back on killing Bella the first chance he got?"


**"BadWard"**

He sat there, at his usual biology table, thinking. Thinking about the girl with the deep brown eyes. The girl who he hadn't been able to get off his mind since the second her eyes met his. He was staring down in front of him at his text book, wondering how, why he couldn't hear her thoughts.

He was one of the first students into the classroom, the others had just started filling in, making their usual noise, bustling around the classroom, scraping chairs back, laughing in their little groups at unimportant, boring topics. Well.. to Edward that is how it seemed.

He did what he usually did, tuned them out, their noise and their thoughts. Most of the students were seated by now, murmuring quietly to each other. Mr Molina, the Biology teacher strolled in then, setting down his briefcase on his desk and busying himself with setting up the equipment they would all be using in class today.

That's when it happened.

That's when the girl, the girl with the brown eyes, walked into the room. She looked nervous, glancing around uneasily at the room filled with students. She kept her head down and headed over to the teachers desk, focusing her eyes on her feet.

Edward's eyes followed her as she entered the room, he couldn't help it, his eyes were drawn to her, HE was drawn to her. He found her strange.. the way she moved, the way she looked, the way she was... different?

He could hear her heart pounding, even though he tried to block out those sort of sounds, he could hear her every breath. He was taking her all in, trying to catch a tenor of her thoughts, anything.. but no.. just like in the cafeteria it was blank.

That's when it happened. He was so busy concentrating on her thoughts, or lack of, that he didn't realise what would happen when she walked in front of that fan. The fan that was blowing in his direction as she walked in front of it on her way to Mr. Molina's desk.

She happened to glance his way as she walked into direct line of the fan. Her hair blowing up around her, her strong scent being blow right at him. Edward just happened to inhale that very second. And that was a very big mistake.

Her scent hit him like a bolt of lightening. It scorched his throat. He could taste its warmth on his tongue. It was unlike anything he had ever smelt. So rich and appealing. His already dark eyes blackened further, his nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fists. He felt the inner animal rising up but tried desperately to rein it in.

The girl saw his reaction, but had no clue to what it meant, to the danger she had unknowingly put herself in. She was already making her way to her seat, the only seat left available in the class room. The seat that was right next to Edward.

She was, like everyone else, stuned by his beauty, her heart raced faster as she approached him. Confused at the way he was reacting to her. Edward had already stopped breathing, he did so the second after her had inhaled her sweet scent.

He moved as far away from her as her could in the small space between her and the edge of his desk. His composure slipping gradually and confusing for Bella even more.

His mind was going into over drive. Trying to convince himself to not move from the seat and have this girl. But there was another part of him, a part that had been hidden away for a long time that was surfacing. The part that was telling him, chanting at him to just go for it. To give into the animal, his natural instincts, and end her life, taking with him her delicious life force.

Bella just turned slightly away from him, covering the side of her face with her hair to shield herself from view from him. He was glaring at her. Hating her for the conflicted thoughts she was causing inside his mind.

He swallowed the large amount of venom that had pooled in his mouth and managed to turn away from her. Trying desperately to fight the side of him that was tempting him to just lean over and grab the girl.

He managed to physically stop himself but that didn't stop the dark thoughts that took over his mind. The plotting thoughts on how to have her. How good she would taste after so long with out his true diet. He could see it now in his head. Exactly what would happen. How she would beg for her life, would try to fight against him. How her taste would finally take away the low burn in his throat.

It was the dark side of him was winning out. He turned his gaze towards her again and saw her staring down at her work. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to have her, no matter to consequences.

He forgot about everything else other than the sound of her heart pumping around her sweet blood and slowly reached out his hand towards her throat.

The bell rang then. Clearing his thoughts. He realized what he had been about to do and leapt up from his chair. Fleeing from the room just a little to fast for a human. He fled out of the school and into the forest.

He was angry. Not because what he was about to do would have had immense consequences but angry at the fact that he had stopped. He wished he hadn't stopped. He had given over fully to that darkness within him. There was no turning back now. He would have to hunt his prey. He wouldn't stop till he had her.

He knew where she lived. It being a such a small town. He ran to her house and broke in through the back door. It was silent, Chief Swan must be at work. He waited. Waited for the moment she would arrive home, the moment where he could take her.

Even though it was only short wait, it felt like an eternity. He paced around, seeing in his mind exactly what he was going to do. Listening out for the sound her of arriving home, for what would be the last time.

He heard her ancient truck pull up into the drive. Heard her footsteps as she walked up to the house. He waited by the front door, eyes wide in anticipation. Bella opened the front door and walked through it, completely oblivious to the fact she was minutes away from her death.

Edward watched her as she walked in, kicking the door shut behind her. She walked toward the living room, setting her bag down on the table.

Edward followed behind her, taking her all in. He sniffed deeply and couldn't help the small groan that escaped between his lips. She heard this and whirled around. But it was to late, Edward had already stalked towards her and grabbed her, holding her tight against him, her back pressed against his chest.

She let out a small shriek of shock but Edward had already clamped a hand over her mouth. His nose skimmed over her neck, sniffing deeply. The venom pooled in his mouth and he couldn't hold out much longer.

He roughly pushed her head to the side, fully exposing her neck to him. His eyes slipped closed as he bit down hard into the juncture of her soft neck. Instantly the her blood flooded his mouth and he let out a small moan before starting to quickly suck down her blood.

Bella screamed against his hand and tried to kick against him but it was useless. It had all happened in a meer 10 seconds. She didn't understand what was happening, but she could feel the life leaving her.

Edward sunk down onto his knee's holding her up to him. He had never tasted anything so good in his entire existence. And he knew later he would regret not savoring the taste and taking her slowly, but it was just to good.

Bella life ended quickly there in Edward's arms, in the middle of her living room. Her body going limp as he drained the last of her. Her life lasting only one minute from the second she walked through her front door.

Edward eyes gleamed a bright bloody red as he opened them and pulled back from the dead girls neck. Blood was smeared around his mouth and he couldn't help but grin, a grin that looked almost evil with the blood stained teeth and bright red eyes.

He heard a sound then and looked up. He was Chief Swan standing in the doorway, jaw dropped and eyes wide in horror. Edward dropped Bella's body and straightened up.

"Round two. Lucky me." He laughed a haunting laugh before stalking over to end his second life of the day.


End file.
